Pervert and Coward
by sakura-no-yuki
Summary: Will Ichigo be a man and just DO IT! Prude one. IchigoxOC Ayumi Lemon


Yukii: I produced another LEMON! BWAHAHAHAH!!-standing proudly with sheets in her hand-

Kakashi: -sighs-

Ichigo: -enters and confused- Hey what you guys doing? -reads the front page- Ichigo's and Ayumi's lemon story... lemon?

Kakashi: i.e Fiction smut.

Ichigo: YUKII!! Give me that now or I'll Bankai your ass.

Yukii: -winks- I wouldn't mind you in your Bankai outfit. It makes you even sexier.-runs away-

Ichigo: -speechless and red faced-

Kakashi: Review. Yukii doesn't own anything. She's not creative enough.

* * *

Pervert and Coward.

"Ah…. It's so hot…" Ayumi lazily said, lying like the kanji character "大" (big) on the single bed, staring at the blue sky, watching the few fluffy white clouds go by.

"I know for the fifth time already… Stop reminding me."

Ayumi rolled onto her front, staring at the male in front of her.

"…"

"What you staring at?!"

"…Ichi-chan…. WHY DON'T YOU HAVE AIR-CON?!"

"Godammit it's expensive! And don't call me chan!" Ichigo shouted back.

"Tch…cheapskate." Ayumi mumbled as she rolled back onto her back, splaying her long light brown hair on his bed.

"What you say?!"

"…I hate summer school revision…" Ayumi sighed.

"Hey I don't want it either. But we got red marks in our tests… so we gotta do this."

Ayumi didn't answer as she went back to watching the clouds through her dark brown eyes. Ichigo went back to his work, scribbling down some answers to math problems. Ichigo looked over to see Ayumi unbuttoning her shirt.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing?!" Ichigo trembling slightly as he pointed at her.

"What? It's hot. I'm just unbuttoning some buttons. Jeez…"

"B-B-But I can see… see…" Ichigo blushed a deep red as he tried to get the word out.

"My bra? For goodness sakes…"

"Button it back up. Your…b…breasts and midriff are exposed."

"Ichigo. It's a million degrees here and you expect me to not try and cool down?! Look Ichigo they are just TITS! Calm down and grow up!"

Ichigo kept taking sly glances over to her bare midriff and bra as Ayumi's skirt had risen up a little. He gulped as he saw all this flesh being exposed to him and he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. Ayumi looked over and saw the uncomfortable look on his face. She scowled as she sat up, buttoning her shirt.

"I'm your girlfriend and you can't even look at me? Fine I'll button my shirt and bake. You happy now? It's not like you've never seen me naked before. Jeez…" Ayumi sighed and went back to lying on Ichigo's bed. Ichigo's cheeks into overload as he turned completely red and started to pipe steam when he remember that night so vivid in his memories.

_It was Rangiku's birthday and they had all bombarded Urahara's place. She had invited so many people around and told them all to bring some sake. Though she exempted the students since they were still underage. The party was in full swing with Rangiku having a drinking challenge with Shuuhei, Ikkaku and Renji (and they also somehow dragged Kira into too). Byakuya had insisted that Rukia to come back to Soul society, keeping her away from all the drink and the crazy party, trying to protect her but wouldn't admit it when Ayumi started to press him about being secretly protective and caring. Orihime was with Ishida and Chad with the modified soul crew, discussing about Orihime's weird foods. Tessai had dragged Jinta and Ururu away from these people who were a major bad influence and Urahara just hovered over everyone's conversations, until Yoruichi turned up and decided to have their own little drink-talk corner. Where's Ichigo and Ayumi? Among the chatter and laughter, the throng of people in one small room, was Ayumi and Ichigo, slumped on the coffee table, Ayumi giggling as Ichigo made faces at her._

"_Heeheehee do that one again!" Ayumi squealed as she clapped her hands in appreciation. _

"_No! You'll just laugh again!" Ichigo slurred_

_Hold up. Who gave them the alcohol? Rangiku is such a bad influence. And somewhere at sometime, Rangiku went, "Hey where did those two go?"_

_The two were walking through the little streets in the residential area of Karakura town, Ayumi stumbling slightly, grasping onto Ichigo. _

"_Hey Ichigo… why are you so "argh!" about nakedness?" Ayumi slurred a little. Ichigo flushed as he searched in his mind those answers to her question. He was sobering up and knows fine well that he shouldn't give her the real reason. Trying to find an excuse to shut her up. But all that ravaged his mind was the dirty minded thoughts and sexual fantasies of Ayumi as she innocently held onto Ichigo's arm. His real reason was that he wouldn't be able to control himself, if it's Ayumi, otherwise he just couldn't stand "eye-cheating" on Ayumi by looking at another woman's body in a sexual manner. Ayumi clicked in front of Ichigo's face, trying to get him to snap out of his little mind wander._

"_Hello? Anybody?! You still gotta answer my question!" Ayumi sobering up a little._

_Ichigo, pretending not to hear, changed the topic completely._

"_Oh We're here at your house! Well get inside and sober up." _

"_Hey, you wanna come in for a while to just get your mind straight and sober… you don't want your dad on your back again… literally." Ayumi smiled sweetly. _

"_I don't know… It's really late and I'm sure they are all asleep anyway-" Ayumi interrupted his little mumblings and grabbed his hand, leading him inside the house. Somewhere along the way to the door, they began kissing, fondling and once they got inside they started to strip each other, making their way to Ayumi's bedroom. Oh yeah that's right. Ayumi had only pressed her breasts against Ichigo's back as she hugged him from behind while he opened the door. And suddenly they were inside, with Ayumi pinned against the closed door, being devoured by Ichigo's sexually frustrated lustful side. Sexual frustration + lust + breasts + alcohol -equals- Ichigo finally being a man to do something about it. _

_The morning after, Ayumi slept safe and sound as Ichigo's arm wrapped round her after their long raunchy night. Ichigo started to blink as the first rays of the bright sun streamed into her room and in his eyes. _

_Ah… the sun… so bright! Where am I… This doesn't look like my room… What's this warm thing in my arm… _

_Ichigo blinked a few more times to get his eyes adjusted and looked at Ayumi's sleeping form. Naked. Blink. Blink Blink. Rub and Blink. _

"_EHHH??" _

_Ayumi suddenly awoken by Ichigo's scream, rubbed her eyes and looked at the nervous Ichigo. _

"_Oh … morning Ichigo… What's wrong?" yawning slightly. _

"_I…I…LOST MY VIRGINITY." Ichigo said with wide-eyes. _

"_Thanks Ichigo. It's nice to know that you didn't want to lose it to me…" She huffed and grabbed a handful of blanket and turned to her side. _

"_No no I didn't mean that! I just- I TOOK YOUR VIRGINITY??" Ichigo started stressing as he held his head in his hands. _

"_I' m a monster… I took someone's innocence… I'm so sorry … Ayu-"_

_Ayumi sat in front of him, holding his face in her hands, squishing his cheeks slightly. _

"_Ichigo. Stop fretting over it."_

"_Bu-" Ayumi silenced him with a kiss. _

"_I was … happy that you were my first…" Ayumi blushed shyly as she looked away from Ichigo. The thoughts of the night before raced through his mind as he remembered everything from that night. How she even through pain, wanted it. _

After Ichigo had cooled down a bit, he looked over at Ayumi again. She had fallen asleep. Her skirt had completely risen up to her hips from moving about on the bed, showing her white panties with red ribbons and bows on it. Ichigo blushed again as he went over to flip it back down. His hand lingered over her bare skin.

_Must control it… Can't give in every time this happens…_

His hand made contact with the smooth milky skin, stroking her thigh. She gave a breathy moan and a whisper of his name. What is SHE dreaming about? Ichigo gave in. He pinned her down and from the sudden movement she woke up.

"Ichigo? What ar-" Her voice was cut off as he dived for her mouth, their tongues twisting and turning for dominance. Ichigo became more forward and started to unbutton her shirt, throwing it aside, immediately his calloused hands at her breasts. Her hands roamed through his hair as she moaned into his mouth. He ripped the bra off, becoming ever so impatient as she too wanted to compete in the "who can get who naked first" race. She pulled the shirt apart at the buttons, the small circles flying everywhere as Ichigo let it slide off his muscular shoulders and throw it to the side. He lowered his head to her nipples and savagely sucking on one, almost bruising as the other was being played by pinching and massaging her breast. He switched over and his other hand slid her skirt and panties off while she struggled to keep her head straight to try and pry Ichigo out of those trousers. Fumbling a little through the haze of lust and sin, she got to the zipper and tried to pull the trousers off. Ichigo was just not budging, continuingly to devour her mounds. She dived her hand into his trousers, rubbing his near-fully erect member. He jerked and looked at Ayumi with eyes of shock. She smirked as she finally can get Ichigo out of his pants. Ichigo hastily took off his trousers and boxers and pinning Ayumi back down. He went back to kissing Ayumi, her lips bruised from lustful affection. His hand slithered down her stomach and to her wet folds.

"I-I-chigo!" She cried out as he rubbed her clit. Ayumi gripped onto the sheets underneath and bit her bottom lip as his hand glided up and down her folds. Suddenly, he plunged two long, slender, strong fingers into her, her back arching up towards Ichigo as he starting pumping them in and out at a tremendous speed. She could feel his hard fully erect member rubbing against her thigh, wanting it to be inside her rather than the cheap imitation. Although the cheap imitation was still mind blowing. Just as he felt her walls clenching, wanting release, he pulled out completely, leaving Ayumi not reaching her climax.

"Tease…" she panted heavily.

"Just giving a little taste of your own medicine." Ichigo smirked.

"Or… you couldn't finish the job. Coward." Ayumi smirked. That had provoked him.

He hoisted one of her legs over his shoulders and thrust in deep inside her. Ayumi moaned in pleasure, the thrust nearly making her become over excited. Ichigo started to pound furiously against her as she kept moaning his name, sort of encouraging him to go faster. She screamed Ichigo's name out loud as she finally reached the peak of her much waited climax. He let go of her leg and pulled out. Ayumi gave a disappointed whine, thinking that Ichigo could no longer go through with it despite that he still has yet to release. He suddenly flipped her over onto her front, raised her onto all fours and plunged in deep. He held onto her hips to push further inside her. Ayumi arched her back at the sudden intrusion and he thrust at an incredibly speed, the immense friction inside, creating so much heat. He began to gain speed as Ayumi gripped onto the sheets for dear life as she felt her second climax on its way. She can hear the strain groans from Ichigo as he continually pound her. He hit further into her, hitting that very spot that just made her wither, arms collapsing as Ichigo repeatedly hit that spot. Her body wasn't able to keep up with this as she clenched tightly around Ichigo's member and she cried out his name. With a couple of more thrusts Ichigo thrust in deep and released all his sexual frustration out in one go, his own fluid injected inside her. They both collapsed, Ichigo held most of his weight off Ayumi, as he lay on top of her back. Both panting, trying to recover from their session. Eventually Ichigo pulled out, giving Ayumi a slight shiver and rolled to the side, cradling Ayumi in his arms and pulling the sheets over their naked bodies.

"Wow." Was all that Ayumi could say.

Ichigo smirked as he felt so complimented and hugged her closer.

"I am definitely gonna provoke you again." Ayumi giggled. Then rolling onto her front, looking up at Ichigo, her feet paddling happily behind her. She smiled brightly at Ichigo.

"You still didn't answer my question from that night."

"What question?" Ichigo blushed slightly, looking away, pretending not to remember.

"Why you are so awkward round nakedness!"

"I… I just…"

"You obviously aren't repelled by nakedness. So explain yourself!"

"I … before that night… I had… ahem fantasies ahem…." Ichigo coughed, hopefully Ayumi wouldn't pick up on it.

"Fantasies?! About…" Ayumi giving him a curious look, pressing him on to get the answers out of his mouth.

"… you." He looked away again, blushing to a deep red.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?! Man this could have happened a LONG time ago."

"I thought you'd be disgusted! Besides… it's only you… I don't want to see other women naked… I feel like I cheated on you…"

Ayumi's heart soared as she squealed an "aw" at Ichigo, pinching his cheeks a little.

"You're just so cute and innocent, my little Strawberry. Hell I had sexual thoughts about you before we started to go out!" Ayumi winked.

"Can we stop talking about it…" Ichigo becoming incredibly embarrassed.

"Okay okay. You know this summer revision thing doesn't last all summer. Besides you won't need all that revision anyway 'cause you're perfectly capable at academic studies. So why aren't you going off to Osaka with your sisters and your dad?"

"Are you kidding? Going off with my dad like that?" Ichigo gave Ayumi a deadpanned look.

"Aww Your dad's cool! Lucky him … in Osaka. I want to see that big crab!"

"Well… that's not the main reason…" Ichigo started to go pink in the cheeks.

"Hmm? Then why stay then?"

"Because… I … erm…" Ichigo began to blush red and started to scratch his head awkwardly.

"Yes?" Ayumi raising an eyebrow at him.

"I … wanted… wanted to spend more time with you."

Ayumi became incredibly shy, and her face was as red as Ichigo's.

"I-I-I… um-I" She started stuttering, shocked at how she couldn't even speak properly. Ichigo just hugged her close to him again, to silence her.

"I love you Ayumi."

Ayumi closed her eyes, smiling brightly as she listened to Ichigo's heartbeat.

"I love you Ichigo."

* * *

Yukii: -sighs- I couldn't bear the crap that I wrote before. D.Gray-man CrossxOC fanfic was a disaster. This kinda turned out to be what I wanted. Mainly my goal was to show off Ichigo's sexyness. Thank you for supporters of my fanfics. Although not many... but I really appreciate it! XD I feel happy after reading a nice review or even a review with criticism. Shows the places I need to improve on. And thank you for the kind comments for my last fic. And the "avid" supporters! You guys know who you are XD It made me happier that people liked my crappy fanfic about Cross.

Kakashi + Ichigo: Yukii shut up.

Yukii: What? I had to tell people that I couldn't bear the last fic so I made a lemon to make myself feel better.

Ichigo: Is this girl always this perverted?

Kakashi: Yup.

Yukii: Oh yeah... just remembered something!

Ichigo: What?

Yukii: GLOMP!


End file.
